The invention relates to a boom barrier having a boom mounted on a bracket or stand for movement between an open and barring (closed) position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,461 discloses a vehicle barrier having a boom with LEDs that emit red and green light so as to indicate the open and barred positions. The LEDs are easily damaged. For this reason, they are fastened on the boom in mutually separated positions and are therefore not clearly visible in their entirety. Also, they are only visible from one side of the boom.